Talk:Curie Drakulya/@comment-162.252.126.39-20181106210811/@comment-64.118.125.96-20181123074604
Apologies that I don't know my Biology very well. That one's on me... Also, just as a reminder, though I will admit I got a bit intense, this is a personal thoery based on my knowledge of Mythoolgy and M.M. lore. I'm still new to the subject, so sorry if I end up angering you or any ohter people. In Chapter 50, yes, Ms. Smith made it very clear that BATWING Vampires have no supernatural powers. It is stated in Curie's Chart that there MIGHT have been another species of Vampire. The classic one everyone knows about. Magic Vampires. Sure, Magic Vampires (If they existed) might not have been undead. Dullahans might not be undead. Unfortunatly for us, this world is filled to the brim with MIGHTS. But let me ask you this. If "Magic Vampires" never existed flat out at ALL, why would the chart writers add that bit? You see, when writers create "Something that might not even exist" in their story, chances are it probably exists. Though I can't give you an example right off the bat, you can probably agree with me on that. In the sense of "Supernatural Abilities", let's not forget the characters don't know everything. Ms.Smith has her Government Files, and may say that Batwing Vampires don't have any magic power whatsoever, but then how did our good friend Wladislaus come back from the grave? Also, while you may be able to science your way out of Vampires naturally having an Allergy to Vitamin D (Sunlight) & Garlic, no allergy known to man causes people to begin to get sick by being the presence of Silver & Holy Objects. It's always been a little personal theory of mine that all Nonhumans have magic running through them. Humans are the one exception to this rule. You see, during the Full Moon, Kimihoto doesn't go full primal instinct. Only the Lamia, Centaur, and Harpy. Unfortunatly, we only know the effects on Animal-Type Demihumans, that being their most influenced instinct comes into motion: Mating. Same for the residents of the Black Lily Ranch, as almost all of the female residents had fallen in love with him at this point and didn't want him to leave, so they kicked into their "Asserting Dominance" instinct. The Satyrs, who were also in love with him (Namely they were just happy to have a man around), probably also would have hit their Dominance Instinct, but became their Libido's always at maximum, they are immune to the Full Moon's Magic-Increasing power, as they already have an overpowering instinct of Mating. Going back to Vampires, if my theory of magic is correct, Vampiric Magic is their main form of magic. Being a Demonic/Necromancy Magic, it's naturally dampened by Holy Objects and Blessed Silver. Also it's fair to note the same night of "The Big Vampire/Ghost Reveal" happened to be a Full Moon night. (Last page of Chapter 50, plain in view). BUT, the girls didn't go full instinct because they had something different on their minds other than Sex and Marriage: Rescue Kimihoto. So instead, the instinct that took over was what I would describe as their "Motherly" Defensive Instinct. FIND AND PROTECT THE CHILD (Kimihoto). This Full Moon also increased Curie's Vampiric Magic, allowing Wladislaus so appear in spirit form. Even more, this helped in Lala's favor, strengthening her Death power enough to exorcise his soul. So, with all that aside, with "Vampiric Magic" on the table, alongside the Vampire Virus, and the "Possibility" they used to exist, it's pretty fair to say that I have enough proof that Magic Vampires existed. Sure they might not have been undead, but then again, it's a MIGHT. As for the whole "Vampire Virus Sex" thing, I suppose that the Virus would infect the Victim through any form of Bodily Fluids, but then again, maybe Humans (And Satyrs) just are stronger than the virus. Re-reading Wladislaus' speech from chapter 51, it's also clear his plan is to infect multiple stronger species with the Vampire Virus, saying "The Vessels fit for our blessing are the strong species". Clearly, his plan is to have Curie infect species, turn them into Bloodsuckers/Carriers of the Virus, and repopulate the Batwing Vampire Species with Extraspeices Buffs. Overall, this is just what I'm getting from all this. Take it with a grain of salt. It's a theory. Apologies for trying to shoot down other theories when even I don't have all the facts. I take what I can understand, and I go from there. Feel free to tell me anything in my theory that might seem a little far-fetched or completely wrong. Remember though, it's just a theory I use from the facts I gain from the story.